Unforgettable Love
by Dracosgirl2012
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and does not return, wishing to give her a normal human life. What happens when they meet again 500 years later? and what happens when someone tries to tear these two apart R&R :D constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated-- thank
1. Preface

Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,

Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

Romeo, Act I, scene IV

Preface:

The day was finally here. The one I wanted to arrive so long ago, yet now looked upon with dreaded hate.


	2. 500 years

500 years ago today he left me. He had promised me he never would, that as long as I wanted him he would stay; yet he still left me. When he left I still wanted him, however now I had moved on. I had a new family, a new house, and a new life.

Klutzy Bella was long gone, and the graceful Isabel had taken her place. My new life started as soon as the Cullen's left. When Edward told me he didn't love me, my world ended and Hell took its place. Refusing to believe it, I wandered around the woods for days, stumbling and falling, trying to find him.

EPOV:

500 years ago today I left my angel, the only thing in the world that mattered to me. I had talked myself into the biggest mistake of my life, convincing myself that that was best for both of us. Who was I kidding, I needed Bella, and without her I was an empty shell, wandering the earth looking but never sure what for.

My family now lived in a little town north of London, where it was cloudy most of the time and safe for us to go outside in the day. We lived in a stone like mansion, almost like our home in Forks. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had all decorated it stunningly yet to me it still felt empty. Even today I keep listening for the slam of a truck door, or the sight of Bella tripping while walking on stable ground. I missed her so much and I had never gotten over her.

_Edward get the fact that she is gone, that you left her, into your head. There is no going back now. Remember this was your choice and personally I think you did the right thing. _Rosalie's thoughts were always the same. She hated Bella because she had everything Rosalie dreamed of and longed for.

Alice however, despised me for taking away her best friend. _500 years Edward. 500 years since I have seen my best friend. All because YOU mad the decision to leave without asking any of us for our opinion. How could you make such a HUGE mistake. You were 105 after all. A 10 year old would have had better wisdom than you. And as a 17 year old, Bella defiantly did. _Alice's thoughts stung, however I knew she was right.

BPOV: I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror, examining my perfect body, hair, and face. I was more beautiful than Rosalie, with my pale skin, long brown hair and caramel highlights that matched my eyes perfectly. I opened the mirrored doors of my huge walk in closet and examined my selection. I finally decided on low, dark wash true religion skinny jeans with an emerald top and matching heels.

" Isabella! Come on its moving day. We are moving to London!!!" My "sister" Claire yelled even though she knew I would have heard her even if she had whispered it. Claire's power was that she could control the weather, which would explain all the clouds covering the sky today.

" Claire, we have time. With the way we drive we will be there in an hour." I responded trying to calm my always-hyper sister. " Now go see if Josh is packed."

Josh, Claire, and I all lived together. I had started off all alone after that awful day that Victoria found me. I was walking through the woods when all of the sudden she was standing in front of me.

" Oh no, looks like there is no little Edward to help you now is there? What are you going to do without your big scary protector?" She was mocking me, taunting me, and tearing open the gap that was already so big in my heart.

" Why don't you just kill me now Victoria, drink my blood and finish the task you have worked so hard at." Unsure of where the sudden braveness came from, I decided to use it while it was there. " You know that we are in La Plush right? Once the wolves smell you you will be dead faster than you had time to react. Kill me quickly before they come."

"Oh, I will." She moved in on me, almost dancing, with that awful smile that had haunted my dreams forever. She leaned down towards my neck, and I was paralyzed with fear, unable to move. She bit into my neck and instantly I felt the fire. Right before I blacked out I heard her snarl, and a wolf's roar nearby.

Victoria was thrown off me, and Jacob stood in her place.

" Bella, Bella I'm so sorry Bella. If only I had been there faster, I'm so sorry. I have to go now; there is nothing I can do to help you. Bella please remember, I always loved you, and I always will."

-smack- I came out of my nightmare thanks to Claire having smacked me across the face. " Isabel, Isabel, are you okay. You haven't said anything or moved for the past two hours. Come on Josh is waiting. We have to go.


	3. new neighbors

EPOV

It was early in the morning when I heard the commotion. I looked out the window and saw where it was coming from. A stunning, beautiful girl was yelling at the driver of a moving van. Great. New neighbors. Just what we need. Another girl and a boy ran out of the house, a little to fast for human pace. I instantly grew suspicious suspecting that they were like us, vampires. I heard the door slam shut and saw Alice run over to their house.

BPOV:

We were unpacking and that son of a bitch mover had left my suitcase holding all my shoes back in Wales. Well guess what Mr. moving van person. You get to turn around and go get it. I suddenly heard a front door slam and looked over to see a short, pale person, with short spiky black hair running over towards us.

No! It couldn't be. The Cullens were supposed to be in Forks, yet this person looked just like Alice. The wind blew towards her and she stopped, looking at us in shock. Damn it! My sent still is the same and undoubtedly Alice would recognize it. She stared at me with a dozen emotions flashing through her eyes. I saw hurt, confusion, sadness, and finally happiness as she realized who I was.

" Bella.. Bella Swan" Alice breathed.

I nodded unable to speak. I have tried so hard to get over the Cullens, how they left me hurt and broken, to find out that they are our neighbors. How was I going to survive this? My nod was all Alice needed. She ran at me, full vampire speed and pulled me into the tightest hug I have ever felt.

" Bella… OMG Bella!! It really is you. I can't believe it. I could have killed Edward for leaving you. He was stupid sure, but he really was doing what he felt was best for you. He wanted to give u a human life, a normal human life. And you have that now, you can live your life the way you would have if we didn't exist. But, oh, I am so happy to see you. I have my best friend back. The others are going to be so happy to see you."

" Um Alice. Look at me. Do I look human to you?" I questioned

Startled, she looked at me, taking in the dark circles under my eyes, which were now a startling topaz, my paler than usual skin, and my enhanced features.

" Bella… how… what… when… Who changed you Bella. How could we have let this happen to you? I am so sorry." Alice, for the first time ever, was stuttering, not able to find words. I had never seen Alice shocked before, until now.

" Well, I suppose everyone is going to have some questions and I imagine that it would be easier if I addressed all of you at once." I said, then directing my attention back to my house I called" Josh, Claire, I know ya'll have heard everything. We are going to the Cullens house. Come with me please." As soon as I had finished speaking they were there by my side.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, I took my siblings hands, and followed Alice to face my old family, and my unforgotten love.


	4. i forgive you

_Edward. _I called his name in my mind knowing he would hear me, _make sure you are sitting down, the new neighbor is coming over and I have a feeling that you may go into shock when you see her. _

EPOV:

Alice's warning and command frightened me. Who could this neighbor be that would cause me to go into shock. The only person that would make me do that would be Bella. But Bella was long dead. Right?

JPOV:

I couldn't understand the emotions flowing freely from Alice. Nervousness, sadness, yet at the same time happiness, and excitement so strong I almost started jumping up and down myself.

BPOV:

Alice dragged my by my hand with Josh and Claire in tow.

"Everyone, please sit down and close your eyes, when I say you can you may open them." Alice called. I almost fainted my nerves were so bad. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't welcome me back? There was only one way to find out, I thought, and that was to let Alice drag me through that open door to meet my fate.

EPOV: I could hear Alice's thoughts and they weren't ones I liked to hear. _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too. _Her thoughts were on barney. Which meant one thing.

"Alice" I growled " why are you blocking me" I could sense the person standing next to her, and that's when it hit me. There was nothing coming from where she should be, and the smell—it was like lavender or something else very floral—the person next to Alice could only be one person, one I thought was long dead, yet was standing right in front of me. Unable to control myself, I opened my eyes and saw my angel.

" Bella" I gasped, " Oh my Bella, my angle, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you? I love you and only wanted to do what I thought was best. I am so sorry my love I am so so sorry." Bella strode over to stand above me looking down.

BPOV: Although minuets before I had convinced myself that Edward did not love me- as I looked into his eyes those thoughts vanished. They were gone with the wind that was blowing through the trees outside.

" Yes" I breathed, " Yes Edward I forgive you."

Edward jumped up and pulled me into his arms, kissing me with much more passion then he ever had before. I guess he didn't have to worry about control any more with me being a vampire.

" Well, I assume that everyone here wants to know what happened to me. Can we go to the living room, and I will tell you my story. But I'm warning you. It is no where near happy."


	5. Story Time

BPOV:

Everyone set down on various chairs in the living room, Edward sitting beside me. They looked at me with patient, understanding eyes, waiting for me to feel strong enough to start my story. I looked at Jasper and a wave of calm and braveness settled over me. I took a deep breath and began.

" My story starts right when Edward left me. I wandered around in the woods for days trying to find you guys. My mind would not comprehend that you left me. I was in a state of shock, and major depression. Finally I stumbled upon our meadow and fell asleep in the warm grass." I paused and looked at Edward. I shuddered when I saw the pain and anguish in his eyes.

" Edward, before I continue, I want you to know that I do not blame you, or your family, for leaving me. I have already gone over this with Alice, but I want you all to understand. You wanted to give me a normal human life." I paused, examining their facial expressions. " It would have worked if I wasn't a danger magnet" I joked. Edward looked like he would have cried if he could have. His arms wrapped protectively around me, as if he would never let me go again.

" After a while of being in the meadow. I went down to La Plush. I knew that if anyone could heal my broken heart it would be Jacob. There is one thing you should know about Jacob. He is a werewolf." At this everyone in the room tensed up.

"I was on first beach when I saw them. Those cold, red eyes starring out at me from the bushes. Victoria emerged with that smile on her face, that smile that still haunts my thoughts. I would say dreams but I can't dream anymore. After tormenting me for a while, she bit me." I felt Edward tense up beside me and stopped long enough to give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

" Before I was consumed by the fire I saw Jacob's agonized face above me. Then I blacked out. When I woke up it was like someone took the haze off of the world. Everything was so much clearer, all the sounds sharper, and everything brighter. I got up and walked to a creek. For the first time I saw my new, perfect vampire body. My red eyes popped against my pale skin and I longed for the day when they would be the beautiful golden color your eyes are. I did not have to wait long. A deer came gracefully to the creek, and my instincts took over. That was the first time I hunted." I paused to regain my unneeded breath.

" It took forever to get used to breathing. After a few hundred years I met Claire and Josh." I paused and gestured to them. " We have been together ever since, our own little coven. A few weeks ago we moved here, to London. You can't understand the shock I felt seeing Alice that little black-headed pixie shaped vampire, running at me. After all the time I spent looking for you, I moved trying to heal my still broken heart, and find you. And here we sit."

EPOV: I listened to what had happened to Bella, what my leaving her had caused, with what little control I could muster. When I heard about Victoria I almost jumped out of my seat, I was so angry.

_I feel so awful about leaving her; our kind hurts her less when we are around to PROTECT HER. _Alice was feeling terrible and her thoughts were showing it.

_Edward, are you all right? I am feeling so many complex emotions coming from you. Can you stop feeling so depressed? _Jasper, always sensitive to emotions, must have been in so much pain then.

_My poor little sis, if I ever see Victoria again- She dies. _Emmett always loved a good fight, and loved Bella like a brother loves their favorite sister.

As her story continued I grew more and more tense. Occasionally, she would look over at me. Judging my reaction I suppose. I can't believe that when we leave she goes and becomes friends with another monster. Werewolves!! They are so dangerous. They have a worse temper than I do. And that's very rare.

When her story was over, she turned and looked at me as she said. " And here we sit." She paused then continued. " As a family again, whole, with two new editions to it."

" Bella, will you come for a walk with me, please?" I asked staring deep into her eyes, trying to dazzle her. It worked.

" Yes, I will, if you stop dazzling me."

Oh, well I guess it didn't work, at least, she noticed I did it. Either way, she was letting me go for a walk with her. I had not hoped for that much. I deserved far less than that.

We walked to the edge of the forest. Me in blissful happiness; her in deep thought.

" Bella, dear, do you remember how to get to the meadow, I could carry you if you like." I said slowly, nervously, unsure of how she would react to my offer.

I was shocked when she laughed. " Edward I could find our meadow from any place in Forks, after you left and I was changed I went there constantly, because I thought I could still feel your presence there. But, if you wish, you may carry me."

That's all I needed to hear. I scooped her up into my arms, and then took off running, hugging her to my chest and breathing in her intoxicating scent. It had not changed much throughout the years, if anything it had grown stronger. When we came to the edge of the meadow I set her down. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but I was not sure of how she would react. She looked deep into my eyes and---

**A/N hehe thank you all so much for having faith in my story and me. I love reading all of your reviews and I cherish all of them. XOXO**

**Keep reading, reviewing, and if you have a question don't hesitate to ask. **


	6. New meadow, new beginning

BPOV:

I gazed into his golden eyes and with a deep breath held out my hand. He paused, looked at me, and then grabbed it. I was a little shocked when I realized that it was no longer cold and stared at it for a long time. After a while, I looked at our surroundings.

This meadow was a little north of London. I had come here a lot around 300 years ago when I had last lived here. This meadow was a little bigger than Edward and mines in Forks, and had a little more of a square shape. There was a brook that ran through the middle, big enough that it made a beautiful background noise, yet small enough that it required no bridge if a vampire was to cross it.

We sat down on the grass, Edward with his shirt open exposing his beautiful marble skin, glittering in the sunlight. I wanted to lie down next to him, but did not want him to get any ideas, so I just assumed my favorite position. I sat down next to him brining my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my legs. It seemed so long ago that we had sat like this, in a different meadow, oceans away. On that day, Edward showed me just how strong vampires are, and we shared our first kiss. I shuddered at how close I had come to my death that day as Edward struggled to control his blood lust. He held our hands up to his nose and took a deep breath.

" 500 years has not changed the way your smell calls to me." He sighed, " I am just glad I don't have to worry about killing you anymore."

" So, even though the wine is gone you still enjoy the bouquet." I teased, twisting his favorite line.

" Humm..Yes that is exactly what I am doing. Freesia is so delicious smelling." He responded. " Can you tell me something?"

" That depends—what do you want to know?" I responded, answering a question with a question.

" Why?" was the only thing I got from him

" Um, I may be a vampire but I can not read minds, unlike some freaks." I teased.

" Sorry. What I meant was why did you forgive me so easily. I was prepared to have to do everything in my power to win you back. Yet all I had to do was look at you." He seemed honestly confused by this.

I was a little shocked. This was the last question I had been expecting, yet it was the one I had the best answer to. " Edward" I paused, making sure he really was listening. " I have had 500 years to think about you and why you left. In those 500 years that hole you left in my heart has not healed." I paused once again as he tensed up, regret filling his eyes. " However, I do finally see some logic in why you left. I was a human. I was weak. I was fragile. I see that now more than ever since I am a vampire. You were protecting me in the only way you knew how. You felt that Jasper came so close to killing me; you felt that you were wrong for me. I understand completely, and understanding why someone did something makes it much easier to forgive them. Also, with you back the hole in my heart is not as big and the pain is not near as bad. I may be your brand of heroine, but you are my brand of pain medication. And, after all this time, I still love you."

" Bella, you are absolutely right. I did what I thought was best at that time. I couldn't stand having you get hurt because of what I was. It hurt me just as much as it hurt you and trust me. I am so grateful for this second chance. You are my world Bella, I love you."

We sat like that for what seemed like forever. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lie down in the warm, inviting grass. I sighed, content and at ease for the first time in almost 500 years. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see that Edward had moved closer to me and was now lying next to me with his face inches from mine. His intoxicating scent flooded my senses when he breathed on me. Taking a deep breath he leaned over and kissed me.

This kiss was unlike anything we had shared before. It was our first kiss with me as a vampire. Our first kiss with no boundaries. Our first kiss in almost 500 years. And that made it amazing. Our lips met and I shivered in pleasure, it was so much better than I had ever remembered. One of the good things about being a vampire is that you do not have to breathe so you can french your vampire love for much longer. Yes, I said French, for Edwards tongue was now dancing on my lips asking for entrance. I granted it to him and our tongues danced. I never wanted to stop, so I sighed when he pulled away.

" Why did you stop?" I pouted. I didn't want to stop; surely he didn't think I had had enough.

" Bella dear, it's late. We have been gone for hours, and although I am sure Alice has seen us, I don't want to worry the others."' He explained.

"Oh." I said. Then he picked me up and we were flying back towards his house. He sat me down at the edge of the clearing and we walked back, slowly, for vampires, hand in hand.

Alice came bursting out of the door. " Yay yay yay yay yay" She kept repeating as she turned and ran back to the house

I laughed, Alice had not changed one bit in 500 years, still overly excitable.

" You guys are together again." She paused confused when we did not respond. " I mean, I saw you guys kissing in the meadow, almost like old times." She turned to look at us, understanding brightening her face when she found the reason for us not responding. " Oh" was all she said as she saw us locked in a tight embrace.


	7. Baseball

BPOV:

The weeks passed as Claire, Josh and I started to hang out with the Cullens more and more. They had accepted us into their family, and we had accepted them into ours. If the Volturi were to find out how large the coven was now they would all have heart attacks, that is if they had hearts.

One night Alice had predicted a storm, so we all decided to go play baseball " the American pastime" as Edward once called it. There was a clearing about 10 miles away, bigger than the one in Forks, so the game was more of a challenge. The teams were Edward, Claire, Josh and I against Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlise. Esme, as usual, was going to ref.

The other team had already left, so we could have time do discuss strategies without the other team hearing. I had a plan and I was sure that Edward would agree with it.

" Guys, I think that this game would be the perfect time to show them our powers. They will be in the biggest shock of their lives." I said with a devious grin.

"Yes!! Haha!! 100 yes." Josh and Claire were just as excited as I was and knew that we would win because of this. Edward, however, looked confused.

" Um. Explain please? I'm on your team. I think I deserve to know your powers before hand so I am not shocked."

" Sure." I explained " You see, my power is something very unique. I have never met another vampire that had this talent. Not even in the Volturi's guard. My power is that I can control and manipulate objects, moving or nonmoving. For example." I paused and looked at the pencil sitting on the desk. It rose up into the air and started to go in circles.

Edward looked shocked.

" Next, Claire's power. She can control the elliments. Rain, snow, WIND. You name it she can make it." At that moment Claire smiled and a gust of wind blew Edward's hat off of his head and onto mine. At this he started laughing really hard.

"Finally, Josh's power. He can go back in time. That should come in handy if we make a huge mistake."

"wow, this is going to be the easiest game of baseball in all eternity. The other team is going to have no clue what hit them." Edward exclaimed.

Our team, highly confident, ran to the clearing. This was going to be hilarious. For fun before we got there I made Edward act like a monkey, to the amusement of Josh and Claire. That would be the perfect thing to do to Alice while she was pitching.

The game started and we did not do anything for a while, keeping our cool, biding our time. Finally, Claire looked at me with a funny grin. I wish I had had a camra, the look on her face was priceless. Just as Alice was about to pitch a little cloud appeared directly above her and started to rain.

"Eekkkk. What is this I saw the fortcast. There was supposed to be no rain. And why is it only raining on me." She screeched.

My team just laughed as the cloud followed Alice wherever she went. Finally, after several minuets of this I said " 'Kay, Claire, I think Alice has had enough." With that the cloud stopped. "Wha-" Alice stuttered

I felt like an announcer on a T.V. show as I called, " Behold Claire's amazing power." At that 2 fire balls flew out of Claire's hands, followed by two streams of water to put them out. " As you can see, Claire has the ability to control the elements including the weather. That is why you got your own personal rain cloud, Alice."

My team started laughing even harder as Alice's face slipped into a pout. The rest of her team looked really PO'd but after a minuet they started laughing along with us.

The game continued and we finally became tied. The bases were loaded with my team mates and it was my turn up to bat. I had been waiting for this to happen because it was the perfect time to launch into my plan. I hit the ball straight to Jasper, who would have caught it if I had not had made it stop right above his hand. He tried to catch it but when he did I only made it move higher up. It started moving in circles while he struggled to catch it. While this was going on, my team was running around the bases. "GRAND SLAM!!!!!!" I yelled. At that I sent the ball flying into Alice's hand so she could pitch again. " Ya'll, my power is the ability to manipulate an object, moving or non-moving. "

Emmett being Emmett he screamed. " Make me do something!!! Make me do something!!!!" Suddenly he stopped and broke out into a rap version of the chicken dance, while doing Crank That." At this everyone forgot our game and started to roll on the ground shaking with laughter. All except for Emmett, that is, because he had no clue what was going on.

Being vampires, and not needing sleep, we continued our game as the sun set under the trees then rose again.


	8. an really important about continuation

**I'm running out of ideas of what to have happen in the story, next chapter is shopping in paris… but what after that?**

**REVIEW WITH UR IDEAS **

**Twilight forever **

**Xoxo**


	9. shopping with Alice

As the months continued it grew closer to winter and Alice, being Alice decided it was time to go shopping for brand new winter wardrobes. Also, Alice being Alice, meant new winter wardrobes for the entire family not just herself. What I did not realize was that by the entire family she meant me also.

"Alice." I groaned. " I may be over 500 now but I still HATE shopping."

" Come on Bella you know it will be fun. You don't even have to pay. I will" Alice responded while digging through her purse and displaying 7 different credit cards like a hand of cards in a game of poker.

" That only makes it worse. I still hate it when people buy stuff for me." I countered, " And besides, London does not have the best shops anyway.

" Silly Bella. Who said we were going to be shopping in London." The way she said it made London sound like a bad word." We are going to get our wardrobes where no one else in all of London will be getting theirs. We are going to PARIS FOR SHOPPING!!! Her voice rose in increasing excitement as she waited till the perfect moment to announce her " brilliant" shopping plans for us.

At this Rosalie and Claire came storming down the stairs jumping up and down and singing, " WE'RE GOING TO PARIS, WE'RE GOING TO PARIS." Over and over again. Soon, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Josh had joined in.

" Am I the only one not excited about going to Paris?" I questioned

" Yes." A velvety voice whispered as two arms snaked around my waist.

I turned around and faced my incredibly hot, handsome, and kind husband. " Fine" I sighed. " I'm going to go pack. I'll be back in two hours.

**-----------------------------------------------two hours later----------------------------------------**

Everyone stood in front of the Cullen's house with their luggage. We were going to be gone to Paris for three weeks. I decided that it was not going to be that bad since I was going to be sharing a suite with Edward. We piled in the car and headed to the airport.

( a/n) ok guys im sorry that was so short but I had to set the stage for my next chapter don't worry it will be longer. But only if u read and review. This is my first fan fic so no flames please. They burn. Constructive criticism and happy comments are welcome)


	10. Paris

We pulled up to the London airport two hours before our plane was supposed to depart. All of us have flown enough and racked up enough air miles that we could hang out in the Captain's club. We relaxed there for the two hours until finally a voice came over the loudspeaker saying, " All passengers boarding flight A98345 in first class please come to Gate A31. I repeat. All passengers boarding flight A9345 in first class please come to Gate A31."

" WE'RE GOING TO PARIS. WE'RE GOINT TO PARIS." Emmett's booming voice could be heard throughout the club; we could all see him jumping up and down. The old lady that had been sitting next to him looked scared to death, and seeing as she was close to it already I did not want to be taking any chances.

" Emmett. Stop jumping and lets get going." Rosalie snapped at him, grabbing her Gucci purse and turning towards the door. Emmett looked like a little child that had just been scolded.

We boarded the plane and took our seats, me sitting next to Edward. As the plane started to get faster I grabbed the sides of my seat, accidentally leaving holes in it. No one would notice—I hoped. Even thought I was a vampire now, and had flown on planes many times, this part still managed to always scare me. Edward noticed my tension and after laughing, pulled me into his arms in a reassuring hug. I sighed, glad after 500 years to be back in his arms, and I hoped that I would never leave them again. We sat like that the entire flight and finally we were in Paris.

We got our bags and left the airport, Alice, Rosalie, and I having 4 suitcases each. 1 for shirts and pants, 1 for shoes and purses, 1 for makeup, and the last one, the biggest one, for all the stuff we knew we were going to buy. Even thought I normally did not like to go shopping, I was excited about this and actually looking forward to stepping into all of the designer stores, Alice and Rose must be rubbing off on me.

When we pulled up to our hotel I couldn't help but gasp. It was huge, and beautiful. We had rented four suits, with all the couples sharing. When we got to the hotel room, Edward scooped me up before I even had a chance to step inside.

" Edward what are you doing?" I giggled. He was so funny and always knew how to surprise me

" Why, Bella my dear, I am carrying you over the threshold, what did you think I was ding?" He replied, in that adorably sexy voice I loved so much.

The room was huge. There was a living room made of warm colors. Brown carpet, blue couches with blue and brown Brookstone's NAP blankets placed on it. A plasma was attached to the wall, and there were candles burning everywhere. Stepping out onto the balcony, I gasped. We had a full view of the Eiffle Tower, which happened to be right next to our hotel. The bedroom was also very warm. The main theme was gold, it appeared. A king size bed with a huge gold comforter and many pillows waited for us to fall into. The bathroom was huge and had a bathtub that I couldn't help noticing, would be big enough to fit both me and Edward in it, if we wished.

Alice chose that moment to come barging in the door, with Rosalie and Claire in tow. "BELLA!! Get your purse. We are going shopping!!"

I got my purse and we headed out to the front of the hotel, with one last sigh of defeat, I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway of our hotel room, smirking, and waving enthusiastically. We got into a taxi and headed to the part of town with the best shops.

We went shopping, and came back to the hotel with our arms loaded down with bags. Even as a vampire, my arms hurt from the intense weight. Between the four of us I would estimate that we spent about 100,000 dollars. Good thing we lived a long time and could afford this stuff.

I got back to my hotel room and saw Edward sitting out on the balcony, staring off at the Eiffle Tower. I sighed contently, and climbed into his lap. I closed my eyes and thought about how lucky it was that after 500 years, we had found each other again, and how we would be together forever.

**A/n this is it for this story. I have run out of ideas. Im sorry ******** review and send me any ideas for other stories you would like to see. **


	11. who are you?

**a/n ok guys thanks to an amazing idea given to me by Eve Catherine Anne I have decided to continue the story. **

**Chapter 10—who are you?**

It had been several months since our trip to Paris, and my family and the Cullen's were closer than ever. We were always together, and were like one big happy coven. I am sure if the Volturi knew about us they would all faint--then get very very angry. Life was going along like normal…until he came.

It was about 5:00 pm when I heard the doorbell ring at the Cullen's. I was in the living room helping Esme and Claire do some cleaning, and by helping I mean using my power to make the objects move and clean on their own. All we had to do was sit back on the couch and supervise. When the door bell rang all we did was stare at each other in shock. We stayed like this for a few seconds before Alice and Edward ran down the stairs and started talking very fast.

" I didn't see this coming!! Why didn't I see this coming." Alice kept on questioning. It was very rare for her to not see a visitor.

Then Edward gave us some news that shocked us. He calmly stated, " and even though I can smell and sense someone there, I can not hear his thoughts, his mind is blocked to me just like Bella."

We all looked at him like he had grown three heads until Carlise broke the tension and said, " well I suppose we should find out who this mysterious stranger is."

He got up and opened the door. Standing there was an unbelievably gorgeous vampire, of course he had nothing on Edward, but still I had never seen anyone like him. He had dark brown hair that stopped just before his eyes. His skin was a dark olive color, almost like he was Italian. He was very tall, and muscular, but not like Emmett. And his eyes, they were beautiful, they were not the menacing red I was expecting, they were more of a copper color, not quite the topaz I was used to, yet still seemed to suggest a vegetarian vampire.

" Hello." His voice was smooth like silk, not as warm as Edward's velvet voice; It had a colder edge to it. " My name is Stephan. I was in the area and I happened to come across your house here. It and the one across from it smelled distinctly like vampire and well, I was hoping you guys would not mind me stopping by."

"No, no, not at all. We are delighted you stopped by, won't you please come into the living room and tell us a little about you." Esme was always excited to have visitors because they were so rare.

We all introduced ourselves and he shook each of our hands, except when he came to me. " and you are?"

" Bella" I replied

"Bella" he repeated my name slowly, " beautiful in Italian—the name suits you very well." With that he picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. If it was possible for me to blush I am sure I would have been bright red by now. I thought I heard Edward growl softly behind me. I sighed, I loved him and all, but he was soo over protective.

We led Stephan into the living room and all of us sit. Jasper broke the silence, "so Stephan, what is your story?"


	12. Stephan's story

**a/n thanks for the reviews guys I am glad you like my story! So many reviews!**

**I tell you what… if I get 75 reviews then I will have another chapter up in two days 100 reviews and I will have two chapters up in 2 days?? Think ya'll can do that? I think you can**

EPOV:

I followed my family and Stephan into the living room sitting next to Bella on the couch. There were so many things about Stephan that I did not like. Call me crazy but to me he seemed dangerous… a possible threat to our family. I could not read his thoughts which instantly alerted me because Bella's thoughts are the only ones that have been blocked to me before now. His eyes were different from any vampire's I had ever encountered before now. They were not the familiar gold of my family or the Delani clan in Alaska yet, they were not the nightmarish burgundy color the Volturi and the non-veggie vampires had. This seriously made NO SENSE at all. And the way he looked at Bella, he looked at her with such lust it made me sick. When he kissed her and it took all my self-control not to rip his head of. My hatred of him grew even more when he came and sit down on the other side of Bella on the couch and looked at me with a smug expression on his face. That's it this guy has to go.

BPOV: Stephan seemed like a really nice vampire. I must talk to Esme about letting him stay with us for a while. Edward came and sit down on one side of me and when Stephan sat on my other side I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. I glared at him to get him to keep his feelings to himself. I did not want Stephan feeling unwelcome.

"So Stephan, tell us your story."

Stephan cleared his throat and looked around the room once before beginning.

" I was born in 1212 in Rome during the height of the Roman Empire. I was 20 when I was changed. I was supposed to join Caesar's army, and was going to leave with it the next day. However, that night some friends and I had a going away party where I got drunk from all the amazing wine. I wandered out into the streets, and I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name. I followed that voice into a dark alley where I saw a shadow at the very end. I remember it saying my name one more time before I was suddenly thrown against the wall. After that I remember nothing besides the horrible pain of the transformation. I woke up three days later in that same alley. I felt the same except for this horrible pain in the back of my throat. At that moment a stray dog wandered down the alley. I killed it and drank it, feeling the pain in the back of my throat go away. It was then I knew what I was, what I had become. However, it was then I also realized I did not have to kill humans, that dog had just served me fine. I left Rome and headed north towards France. It was a few days before I came across a river and saw my reflection. I was disgusted at how red my eyes were, however everything else about me was inhumanly beautiful, which made sense because I was no longer a human.

I wandered north for around two hundred years, stopping in different cities and spending different lengths of time there. I was overjoyed at all the time I now had to see the world, which was the reason I joined Caesar's army in the first place. It was 1450 when I met the Volturi. I was wandering around outside the gates of their city, not knowing what it was, when 5 members of the guard came and grabed me. They drug me into the city and into Aro's castle. I remember walking down this long dark tunnel and into this big open room. "

Just hearing him describe Volterra brought back so many painful memories of my last visit there when Edward left me.

"There in front of me stood three vampires with red eyes. They were the first vampires I had encountered in my 200 year existence yet I knew they were not like me… in their diet I mean. They offered me a spot in their guard and when I asked them why all they said was that I was very special. I had no clue what they were talking about and still don't for that matter. As far as I know, I have no power. When I let them know I was not interested they let me go asking me to come visit them again soon.

It was then I decided it was time to come to America. I have been here ever since, and you guys are the first vampires I have met outside of the Volturi, and I really hope you are not like them."

With that he let out a big sigh and ended his story.

Esme was the first one to say something. " I am so glad you are here . We are nothing like the Volturi I promise. We would love it if you would stay with us for a while we have an extra guest bedroom. "

A huge smile lit up Stephan's face, and mine as well, when he responded "yes, yes I would love to." Edward however, growled again.


	13. what do you think?

**What do you think?? About this story idea?**

**Edward left Bella 150 years ago. Now she is a vampire and has been going to camp rock for the past 5 years. Edward Cullen is now a famous south American singer and has gotten into some trouble with the press. To make things better his band Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie send him to Camp rock hoping that he can find something or someone there that can help him get over Bella and finally become a happy person again. Edward finds Bella there and sparks fly again. But can Bella trust Edward not to leave again?**

**So what do you guys think? Send me a review telling me if you want this idea to become a story… if you have anything to add to the idea..and if you would read it.**

**Sorry I have not updated lately I am kind of on hold for this story. WRITERS BLOCK major. I will update sometime this week I hope. **

**Thanks for all your support. **


	14. the hunt

**A/N hey guys!! 1000 apologies for it taking me so long to update. I have had field hockey 2 a days that are killing me. And another 1,000 apologies for the last chapter being so short. Trust me it looks a lot longer in word document..but no excuses I promise this chapter will be a lot longer! And I hope you all still think my story is good and will express your liking of it through reviews. I am slightly disappointed I really want 100 and have like 70ish. ******** Anyway… on with the story. **

BPOV:

What is up with Edward?? What does he have against Stephan? Why is he so rude? And WHY WON'T HE STOP GROWLING?

Stephan seemed like a really nice guy, and I wish Edward would at least give him a chance if nothing more. Right now Edward seemed to be in some type of angry trance. Esme however broke him out of this trance when she addressed him.

"Edward. " He jumped about a foot in the air which was weird, seeing as it was normally hard to startle him because he could hear your thoughts before you did anything. When he lifted his head up to look at her, Esme continued.

"Would you please show Stephan where the guest room is?" Edward grumbled something to low for any of us to hear but complied with his "mother's" demands. I was a little surprised when, before he showed Stephan the room, he pulled me in for a passionate, almost possessive, kiss. Then after one more small peck on the forehead, he turned and led Stephan up to his room.

EPOV:

I can't believe Esme is allowing him to stay with us! I mean he may be a threat to the family because I cannot read his thoughts. Emse just can't grasp the importance of that. And his eyes…their color was something different than I had ever seen before..almost like he was not a full vegetarian or a full human drinker. Everything about him was sketchy.

Before I showed Stephan…even his name was sketchy, his room I walked over to Bella and kissed her with as much passion and possessiveness as possible. I wanted Stephan to know that Bella was MINE and no one else's. He could not have her. After giving Bella a small tender kiss on her forehead I walked out of the living room, expecting Stephan to follow, which he did. I didn't attempt to make conversation with him as I walked at a pace slow even for a human up the stairs to the second floor guest room. There was a guest room on the third floor also, but it was better decorated which I felt he did not deserve, and also, he did not need to be on the same floor as me.

Later that afternoon I was passing by his room and heard something that was very interesting. Stephan was on the phone with someone having an intense convorsation.

"Yes, yes, no, yes, YES…. Esme invited me to stay at their house, don't worry about me everything is great. No I have not hunted yet, I am pretty sure they will be going hunting for animals soon, their eyes are all black, they must be pretty thirsty. Ya, I will try, I have no other choice now do I? Nope, nothing yet. Oh and there is this girl Bella that is amazing. Ok good that's what I thought. Only one problem Edward Cullen is attached to her, they are together. OK well that may work out better than I planned then. Yes, yes, no, ok bye master talk to you soon."

I was instantly suspicious. First this guy shows up with strange eyes, hits on MY Bella, then decides to stay at our home, and now this weird phone call. There was something not right. Whoever it was obviously knows who we were because I heard Esme and myself mentioned in the phone call. Why did he say hunting for animals? Of course we hunt for animals and he should too since he said he was a vegetarian. And why was it a problem that I was attached to Bella, surely he is not going to try and win Bella. I mean you would have to be stupid to not realize that that would equal immediate death. And why was he calling whoever was on the phone master?

I continued to ponder this as I made my way down stairs. I was a little suprisded when I saw my entire family gathered in the living room.

"Hey Edward we are going hunting do you want to come?" Alice asked.

"Sure let me go change."

"Ok I will go get Stephan I am sure he would like to join us." Esme said, joining the conversation. **sigh **sometimes Esme was to mother-like, always making sure to include everyone.

When I came back downstairs, I saw everyone was still in the living room with Stephan in the mix now also.

I walked over to Bella and took her hand running outside and leading the hunt. Bella and I picked up speed as we neared the creek. Holding hands still, we jumped up and did several front flips before landing gracefully on the other side of the creek. Everyone followed behind us doing their own tricks. I smelled something strong coming from the West and headed over there, Bella close behind me. We found a pack of mountain lions and ate until we were full. We headed back to the house and saw Stephan crouched over a deer. Was it just me or did he seem to grimace while he ate? Why should he though.. he should be used to animal blood. Once more my mind wandered off to all the strange things about him. When we got back to the house I noticed everyone's eyes were once more gold. I did a double take on Stephan and noticed that his eyes were not gold. They were the exact same color as they were before we hunted. What was that about?

**a/n incase you have not noticed there is something different about Stephan and Edward is the only one that has realized it. Read and Review my lovly readers. I really really want 100 reviews. **


End file.
